Hunter Season 2-Resurgence of De' Castellar
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Sequel from/after Hunter. Ten months later in Metropolitan City, Newt and Thomas have officially become together and they both are the elite squad from I.S.F Department. After the zombie incident, the country will have another confrontation that will decide whether the country should be dissolved or otherwise? The decision is lay on their hands. (Newtmas pairing) NewtXThomas
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

**Metropolitan City, 2 December 2045…**

Metropolitan City, an enormous and well developed city in the country under the administration of Republic of Metropolis. The city also well known as the main source of the revenue for the country where it has contributed for about 65 percent of the annual national income. Metropolitan City was located under the first district of the country, MetroCore-Tech City District where it was the capital district of the republic, lied in the middle of the country.

Metropolitan City has confronted the most dangerous epidemic that causing half of citizens in the city being infected uncontrollably known as X-Virus. The people have been turned into a big group of creatures that were very disgusting and awful. They have been turned into the zombies. Indeed, it has paralysed the economies in the whole area, thus the government had to quarantine as well as declaring 'emergency'. The people who were saved have been ordered to evacuate the city and not allowed to be inside the quarantined zone for 50 kilometres.

The most powerful defense department in the world that have been ever established by the government, International Spying Force or known as I.S.F have did an outstanding job and precisions when the Chancellor of the force, Teresa assigned the Head Commander of the Elite Squad, Thomas Edison to find the main source of the virus. The report stated that the virus has been created and found in a rural village at the North East of the country known as Heron Village. After Thomas encountered with the founder of the virus, George De' Castellar, he brought back the sample and made the city back as usual.

Most notable memory of the squad history, Thomas had fell in love with the local villager who worked as a hunter, namely Newton Isaac or Newt. They were currently together officially and the chancellor has approved their relationships. As Newt had been gifted with an expertise and outstanding ability in shooting, he had been hired by her and being absorbed into the Elite Squad automatically. In more luckily, he also had been appointed to lead a shooting squad in the department.

…**..**

**Somewhere around the Metropolitan City…**

The people were wandering around the whole streets and stores. The city was crowded and noisy as usual as it be. Some people were going to work and some of them were spending time with families and friends. The traffic were always unstable because of the congestions that occurred uncertainly. But anyhow, Metropolitan City was a complete futuristic city and any vehicles that using fuels and smoke exhausts were not allowed anymore. All the vehicles have been designed using jet technology that made them afloat on the road.

The new couple, Thomas and Newt were currently on holidays. They wanted to spend the holidays together without being interrupted by any disturbance either works or friends. They wanted to be alone together, just two of them. Since Newt became Thomas's boyfriend, Thomas wanted to be with him as much as he could. To him, Newt was everything to him, his life, his heart and his breathe.

They didn't wear the I.S.F uniforms otherwise they wearing normal casual clothes. They were spending time together in the city, walking along the streets and stores, hand in hand.

"It's been 10 months I lived here since I arrived for the first time. Now, I know why the people are liked to live in such a comfortable place." Newt expressed his opinion.

Thomas tighten the hands, smiling broadly at him. He replied, "I'm glad that you're here with me, Newt."

Newt continued, "I was happy when you brought me here with the relationship that we've built so far. From being a hunter with an unstable finance and salary, now I don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm glad that I'm with you too, Tommy."

Thomas just bowed down and smiled shyly, feeling shy with his 'confession'. But, Newt began asking him after that with the curiousity inside his mind, "Why did you still want to save me even though we know that we don't have much time left during that time?"

Thomas kept gripping his hand and kissed his hand gently. He looked at his boyfriend sharply, an expression of sad and fear appeared inside him simultaneously. He explained, "It's because…I don't want to leave the area without you. My only wish when I started to fall in love with you, I wanted to live together with you as you could work together with me. I love you very much, Newt…that's why I don't want to let you go…"

Newt tightened the grip between the hands and smiled broadly. He was very happy when Thomas turned out to be very honest with their relationship that they weaved together. Throughout his life, he never fell in love into a guy because he did not have any feelings for the same gender. However, since he joined the mission along with Thomas, he had faced a new challenge that he had never experienced before, encountering with the zombies. Since then, a new feeling toward Thomas began to appear in his heart and his love towards him has become increasing.

'Thank you' was the only word that Newt could say to him. He was totally speechless with his sincerity. He expressed his gratitude to him shyly, nevertheless…speechless, "T-Thank you…Tommy…"

They continued walking together around the city as they enjoying their date…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2-Newt Threat

**A/N-Continue to the next chapter!**

**I am so happy that I found Newtmas fandom and can be a part from the fandom!**

**Newtmas is my OTP!**

**Well,enjoy the read and don't forget to review :) ;) :D**

**...**

**Before that, I would like to give some information about this story.**

**Actually, I got inspired to make this story based from Malaysian Movie entitled, 'Cicakman 2-Planet Hitam' or the translation is- (Lizardman 2-Black Earth)**

**...**

**Chapter 2-New Threats...**

**Somewhere in the underground fortress...**

It was a dark place with a creepy feeling filled the whole environment. The pests and bats were lingering inside the hallway as well as the smelly yet awful smell along the area. The dirty water that flowed from the drains were flowing into the sewer with fast that the people were very disgusted to it. Yet foremost, the place was very lonely and quiet.

But it was not a reason for a person that made a hideout inside the underground. It was a man who had failed to realise his main mission that was, to control the world. After his previous place have been destroyed, he established another new place to rebuild his old plan to control the world. He was George De' Castellar, the ex-head scientist in I.S.F Department who had been fired by Teresa because of his careless mistakes.

Now, he returned back to the country with a new plan that he had constructed and soon, the invasion of Republic of Metropolis will became under his control and next, he will ruled the whole world. Indeed, he was a pathetic yet very evil man that he kept a thousand revenges inside his heart.

"Sir, our plan has finished. Now we are waiting for the order from you." A scientist that worked under George's group reported to George with a visual tablet on his hand to pass to him.

George took the tablet and looked on the screen. The visual showed that they were conducting a biggest plan known as 'Black Earth'. 'Black Earth' was the extreme dangerous that will changed the world nature especially...it will affected the water source and water supply. The water on the whole earth will be turned to true black like a black ink in a refill bottle. It was a new and next plan for him to rule the world.

George smiled widely when his evil plan have reached to a success. Without a doubt, he tapped a start icon as he said, "Good!". He looked at the big monitor on top of him where the Black Earth plan has just begun with time remaining, 71 Hours 59 Minutes 57 Seconds or 3 days remaining.

"I.S.F and the people of Republic of Metropolis!You will see my new plan that will make you all suffering. And soon, I will control the country and after that, I will rule THE WHOLE WORLD!HAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

He continued, "But..." He tapped 'start' again and he said, "For the people of Metropolis, you will be the first to receive my small present from me."

**...**

**Thomas House...**

_"Mmmmmmmhhhh..."_

_"Uhhhh...Ahhhhh..."_

The house was completely silenced. No sound of noisy television and other electrical appliances because the area was totally empty. There was nobody either in the living room, dining room and kitchen. Actually, it was the environment condition at the downstairs. Completely empty and silenced.

But not at the upstairs, the sound of moaning, mumbling and gasping were clearly heard on the upstairs area because it was very loud and anyone can heard the voice. Luckily the hallway was empty.

To be precise, it was a soft and desperate voice from a blonde boy named Newt. He was being controlled by a person that currently lying on top of him. That person was his boyfriend and his name was Thomas.

Both of them were working in the same department on the same squad. They both were the members of Elite Squad, the highest ranking title on the I.S.F Department. Newt got obtained the title after Thomas promoted him to the I.S.F Chancellor, Teresa Agnes and at the same time, he passed the training test.

Thomas was very happy that he could be together with him. It was a fateful moment when he met with him for the first time. He did not regret for collaborating together to the mission. And in a faithful day during between the conflict encounter, he managed to confess his true feeling at him, and they ended up together in a happy way.

"T-Tommy..." Newt moaned between the kisses. He was gasping, letting Thomas to explore more of his body. Thomas moved from the lips to his neck and kissed it deeper.

"M-More...please...I like it when you do that..ahhh.." Newt couldn't speak clearly but he seemed had a pleasure moment.

Thomas smiled seducely with his desperate request. He just nodded as he kissed his neck more deeper and sucked it hard. He licked the skin and bite lightly on his jawlines.

"A-Ahhh...b-bloody h-hell...T-Tommy.." He moaned in desperate.

Thomas said softly yet in flirty way, "Oh, Newt...I like your voice very much and I can't hold myself when you desperately wanted me to do more.."

Newt shivered in embarrassment. He opened his eyes slowly and he quickly lifted his head and faced him sharply. He had a dark blush on his cheeks, a mix between shy and anger.

He groaned but the voice turned soft "Bloody hell, T-Tommy...it's not like that!...I just...like the way...you controlled..me.."

Thomas laughed happily that he couldn't stop at the short time. But after that, he said something to him, sounded like a honest confession, "You know Newt...in my whole life, nobody that bravely calling me with other name except you. You had just gave me a new nickname and only you that can call me with that name forever. It is 'Tommy' and honestly...I liked that name very much..."

Newt stunned a while, feeling amazed and astonished with the confession. He never thought that he could be the first person to call him with other name. But, instead of it...he was very lucky to have a loving and caring person like him.

With a happy expression carved on his face, he forced himself to get up a bit. He finally got reached on Thomas's lips and kissed him deeper. Thomas kissed back with the same way, they continued the kisses, never wanted to break apart yet.

Newt whispered between the kisses, "I promise I will always love you forever. My life is only for you and you have lighted my world."

Thomas nodded and replied back, "You are my everything, Newt."

They both continued kissing back but the rhythm changed to the another level. That's the life of a lovely couple.

**...**

As they both were still clinging onto each other. Suddenly, they heard a ringing sound from their left side of the bed. It was ringing inside Thomas's trousers.

"Who the fuck that disturbing our time?!" Thomas groaned lightly. Newt got up, he kneeled on the bed, hugging both of his legs. He stared at his boyfriend.

Thomas grabbed his trousers and tried to slip his hand inside the pocket. It was Thomas's pages device and it currently notifying him. The deviced stated,

_'Thomas, Newt!Come to the department this instant!We have a very bad news!'_

Thomas startled a bit, feeling anxious with the statement. He quickly put back the device into his pocket and turned back at Newt who was looking curiously at him.

"What is that all about?" Newt asked curiously.

Thomas answered, "We need to go back to the headquarters. Something has going on in there."

Newt quickly got out from the bed and rushed to the cupboard. He grabbed his uniform and got exchanged to the new clothes. He wore a black undershirts, black uniform jacket, black trousers and black boots. He said, "What the bloody hell that's going on?!"

"I don't know either..." Thomas was clueless.

After that they quickly rushed out from the house and headed faster to the headquarters by a luxurious Gallardo owned by Thomas himself. Newt was astonished with the car and in instant, he said to him directly,

"You've gotta bloody kidding me! You hid this notorious car from me, wanker.."

Thomas simply answered, "It's a present from the government during I has been awarded by the president for CH title, 'Chancellor of Honour'."

"You're very lucky, you know that?"

The high commander giggled lightly as he responded back, "But you're very lucky to be together with me..."

Newt just had a broad smile. He turned his sight to the windows and looked staring outside.

**...**

**I.S.F Department, Metro Square...**

The Gallardo stopped at the front lobby. Thomas and Newt quickly got out from the car and headed straight inside the building. Thomas gave the car key to the valet and rushed to the elevator. The Gallardo has been drove to the special parking on the parking area that was a hidden place and could not be seen by the people.

When elevator has reached the lobby floor, the door opened and they both walked inside the machine and pressed 10th floor button. The door closed and brought them upwards to the 10th floor.

"It's very different..."Newt mumbled softly.

Thomas seemed heard his voice but he couldn't listen clearly, "What is it, Newt?"

Newt looked at him with a sharp look. He said, "Being a hunter...and then become a squad. It is totally different. I had an obvious different life now.."

Thomas felt curious. He asked,"Why did you say that?How come?"

Newt just grinned at him. He grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He said, "It's a long story, Tommy. I will tell you later..."

Thomas also returned the grin with a wide smile to him. The elevator finally have reached 10th floor. They walked out and quickly headed to the control room. Along the way, they were being saluted with respect by the officers that were walking around the hallway.

**Control Room...**

Teresa and Gally were currently observing the visual monitor on top of them. They were very surprised with the incident that they just found. Gally did an instant action where he make a few emergency calls from certain agencies about the incident. Teresa helped the observers to determine and identify the main cause of the incident.

Finally, Thomas and Newt appeared inside the room and they walked faster to them both. Thomas said,

"What happened in so sudden?"

Teresa and looked at them. Teresa walked closer to the couple and she answered with a bad expression, indicating that something bad has happened.

"The water source from the whole country...has been turned into...a true black."

The couple stumbled as they jumped a bit. "WHAT?!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3- Mission- Black Planet

**Chapter 3- Mission: Black Planet**

**I.S.F Department Headquarter..**

"I can't believe that the water could turn into an awful black water. How come?" Asked Thomas curiously.

The earth now has been threatened by the black water that was suddenly that has been spotted, happening at the Radiant Ocean. It spread wider and wider, reaching towards another region. The people were very afraid if they couldn't find any clean water source since the water department only relying on Radiant Ocean. The I.S.F still couldn't locate the exact location where it happened and who was the behind of the incident.

Teresa replied, observing the map visual on the wide screen monitor, "We still searching for it, try to locate from where it exactly happened. I know that it is from the Radiant Ocean but unfortunately, the signal is too strong until it block our server from analysing the current location."

Thomas was really worried. The incident will causing the people suffered a lot of difficulties. The humanity will become extinct if the water on the whole earth have become completely black. The generation that they have built for a long time, with a lot of advance technologies that were currently changing with improvement of civilisation, will vanished just like that. He doesn't want it happen and if he could, he wanted to save the people for the sake of the world's future.

"Thomas, it is your task to investigate this case." Said Teresa, patting him on the shoulder.

Thomas just nodded as he retorted, "For the sake of the people…." Suddenly, he glanced at his boyfriend, Newt who currently helping the operators analysing the location. He continued, "Newt and I have just built the relationship. I won't let this world end just like that with just because of that shucking black water."

The chancellor smiled happily with his spirit he just got. She said, "I know you really love him. Do whatever that you can. Make the country proud of you two."

"I wish Alby, Minho and others can join the mission. But I know that they're…." Thomas murmured but suddenly being interrupted by her, "They also will support you from behind, morale and spiritual."

"Thank you, madam…"

Teresa spoke again, "Now, go prepare with all your equipment. And good luck to Newt too."

With Teresa's order, Thomas and Newt began their mission which is investigate the main source of black water and neutralise the threat. On his honesty, he felt reluctant to accept the mission because he still wanted to spend time together with Newt. But, for the country and the world, he had to forget all the plans and concentrate towards the mission.

"Newt, come on, let's go."

Newt turned his sight at Thomas and nodded, "Alright!" He left the operator and quickly followed his lover exiting from the control room.

…

Inside the equipment room, Thomas and Newt were looking towards all the weapon that been stored inside. Once they took the weapons, it indicated that they both have ready for the mission. Thomas took some handguns and machine guns and kept it inside his tactical vest. Once he done, he looked at Newt, who was at the shotgun and rifle section. Unfortunately, Newt still not choosing the weapons, he was standing firm, looking at the shotgun. He froze…

Thomas tried to awaken him, "H-Hey, Newt, what's going on? You still standing here, doing nothing. Something wrong?"

Newt snapped out from the thought, "O-Oh, Nothing Tommy…" He looked down sadly, "T-This is my…biggest mission in my life." He looked at his lover and he seemed very sad, "W-What if I couldn't make it?"

Thomas tried to comfort him, "Oh, Newt…" He caressed his cheek and then, he leaned forward to kiss his lips. Newt closed his eyes to feel the kisses that he wanted so long, "Don't worry, Newt. You're the most powerful hunter that I've ever met in my life. With an outstanding ability that you have inside you, it can save millions of people's life. Be proud of yourself."

Newt was glad with the compliment that he had from his own boyfriend. In fact, he never received any compliments throughout his job as a hunter. Complaints and angry notes were the only thing the he got when most of it were telling, desperate him to quit his job and searched for another carrier. It irritated and made hurt him most because he could only get money from that job and if he quit from hunting, what job that he could be? Being a lumberjack, cutting trees around the village? He could never do that because he loved the environment and he wanted to treasure it forever.

He took a pair of double shotgun as he also brought a high-calibre rifle. He grabbed a pouch bag and filled it with grenades and other explosive weapons. He ready for his new job where it will changed his life forever. He was not a low-pay hunter anymore, but he is a high commander in shooting squad under I.S.F Department. It was Thomas, he really thankful to him for getting himself out from the difficulties. And mostly, he has officially became his boyfriend, a person who he wanted to be forever.

"You know what, Tommy?" Newt smiled as he looked at the shotgun.

Thomas tilted his head, "Know about what?"

"I love you, Tommy. I always have…." Said Newt shyly, blushing as he still staring at the weapon. Thomas also blushed at the same time. He can pictured that whenever Newt got 'pissed off', by love typically.

Suddenly, Minho and friends entered inside the equipment room and approached the couple. They knew that they both will began departing very soon. So they wanted to meet them for the last time before they will started conducting an investigation.

"Hey, lovebirds…"

The couple stumbled a bit when they saw them coming. They both were very happy to see them, for at least to say goodbye. They don't even know when the mission will be completed and when they will returning back. It was all about, long or short…

"Oh, hey guys, want to send us off?" Greeted Thomas happily.

Aris nodded happily, "Yeah, we're kinda..want to see you off. I hope you both can make it."

Minho added but it more focused on Thomas, "Better you take care of your blondie better. If he got hurt even once and I found out, you will be sorry as you will feel no tomorrow."

Newt blushed faintly, protesting with the nickname, "Hey!"

Thomas complied with his message. He replied, "Aris, pray for us. Minho, I promise to you that I will take care of Newt as much as I can. He's not anyone, he is my own lover. Alby and Chuck, I wish that we can finish this sooner but..I don't know for how long…"

Chuck punched him lightly on Thomas's stomach. He said, "Don't worry about us, Thomas. I'm sure that you can make it. You are the highest commander in this organisation, plus being accompanied by 'Master of Shooter'."

"I'm not 'Master' enough." Newt cut off. The others laughed cheerfully as they began hugging each other at the same time.

"Well, good luck, you both." Minho gave his last word.

Newt retorted, "Thank you, Minho."

A few seconds later, Brenda came inside the room as she wanted to send the couple off to the mission, "You both, Jorge is waiting for you at the car. Vince will be on duty to meet you at the location when you arrived there."

"Alright, Brenda."

…

Jorge ready to send them to the location where the I.S.F has established a temporary camp there. He was a loyal member of I.S.F and he also was the one who involved in George's research until George had been fired. Now, he is the main leader of coordinator in I.S.F where he will conducting analysis towards the infrastructure position in Republic of Metropolis.

"Feeling afraid with this mission, _hermano_?" Jorge was curious, wanting an answer from the couple.

Newt and Thomas looked towards each other. Then, Thomas answered, "A bit, but not as the first mission. This is quite..challenging."

"I had the same feeling too, Thomas."

Thomas looked sharply at Jorge, "W-What do you mean?"

Jorge sighed lightly as he explained, "You know, during I was working with George about the research, I know that George was intended to make a wrong decision about it. I tried to stop him from doing the bad things but he was too stubborn, very stubborn. Until one day, he decided to make it by himself, he got an awful result. I was really shocked that time when I found out." He laughed a while as he continued, "You know how funny it was when a greatest scientist was doing funny and eating a shit on his mouth. When he got fired, he got really mad and he suddenly changed. He left the department and lived at his own laboratory in Heron Village. Suddenly, his plan to destroy the world was being interrupted by you both."

"He was the one…who created zombies?" Newt asked,

"Yes, you should see how awful he was when he tried to control the world. Actually, I had been ordered by Chancellor Teresa to take care of you from back. But during at the Deck Island, Teresa called me, ordering me to return back to the base to conduct another mission. If not, I would probably can save you from being kidnapped by him."

Newt smiled and angry lightly at the same time, "Great, we're all bloody inspired."

"Heh, good luck on your next mission. Save the world…" Jorge just laughed.

They continued their journey to the place where Vince was waiting for them.

**Mission: Black Planet**

**Status: BEGIN THE OPERATION**

**The Wanted: Unknown**

**Location: 54 KM North from Metropolitan City**

**Conducted by: Thomas Edison &amp; Isaac Newton**


End file.
